Peter Parker (Earth-TRN581)
; formerly | Relatives = Ben Parker (parental uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN581 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs. | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, photojournalist, reporter, vigilante | Education = High school graduate | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Beenox | First = | Last = | Quotation = Say your prays, punks - here comes The Spider-Man. | Speaker = The Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions | HistoryText = Not much is known about Peter's past, although it can be assumed that it followed an identical path to that of his Earth-90214 counterpart. Shattered Dimensions The Spider-Man was recruited by the Madame Web of Earth-TRN579 into her group of Spider-Men to recover the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos that landed in his dimension after his TRN579 counterpart accidentally destroyed it. Fall of The Goblin While searching for pieces of the tablet, The Spider-Man discovered that one of New York City's biggest crimelords, The Goblin, was also searching for fragment pieces. After receiving a tip from Felicia Hardy, he found Osborn's top loanshark, Hammerhead transporting a fragment. He followed him to a train yard where Lorenzini used to fragment to merge his tommy guns with his arms. He defeats him and retrieves the fragment. Next, he figures out that a fragment ended up in the hands of Osborn's top assassin, The Vulture. He ironically hunted down the bird of prey and forcefully took the fragment from him. Parker targeted The Goblin's hideout, the carnival Osborn was kept as a child. When confronted by Osborn, he found that he had used the fragment to become a hulking monster. He chased Osborn around the carnival until finally defeating him, ending the crimelord's reign. Power of Mysterio Mysterio was able to reclaim the Tablet and began to change it to his liking. Madame Web was able to teleport the Spider-Men to Earth-TRN579 who used their combined power to defeat him. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-90214 along with: * Fragment Detection: Madame Web gave Parker the ability to sense the location of fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. * X-Ray Vision: Madame Web gave Parker the ability to see through objects, locate enemies, and discern structural weaknesses. * Web-Shooting: Madame Web was able to enhance Parker's usual ability to generate webbing so that it came out in the constant stream of his more modern counterparts, as opposed to how it (in his own words) "just splattered all over the place". | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-90214 along with. | Transportation = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-90214. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Peter Parker was voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Organic Webbing Category:Captain Universe Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Precogs Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Tablet of Order and Chaos users Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Parker Family